Beacon Hills is A Bitch !
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: After a long restless summer Scott and his friends are back for there junior year, But what happens when a pack of alpha's show up? Who's life would be put a risk? Can Derek and his pack kill them intime to save the lives of normal citizens? Read and Review !


**Hey guy's this isn't my first fanfiction but its my first teen wolf one. Let me tell you how addicted I am to that show... especially seeing my husband Tyler Posey and My best friend Dylan O'Brien basically everyone from Daniel to Charlie, Max, Crystal, Holland Tyler H. Holland when Colton was there and Ian gosh that's on good looking cast! Anyway since none of this is in my bio I'll tell you this here... I do like yaoi but it's not and won't be used in none of the fics I do for this but the Pairings I do like are Scissac (Scott & Issac) Sterek (Stiles & Derek) Janny (Jackson & Danny) Pris (Peter & Chris please don't judge me) Dethan ( Danny & Ethan) Dennifer (Derek & Jennifer I don't care if you don't like it) Berica (Boyd & Erica #RIP) Liles ( Lydia & Stiles) Stissac (Stiles & Issac) Stackson (Stiles & Jackson) Sterica ( Stiles & Erica) Laiden (Lydia & Adien) Scallison (Scott & Allison) **

**Now in this story my beta I Andreya she's 5ft 4in, with bright Green eyes Long brown curly hair. She's Itallian-American her boobs are about a C-Cup she's in Derek's pack she's in a relationship with Scott (Sorry Allison) 17 years old (third season) Junior. Best friends with Lydia, Allison, Erica, Stiles and Issac. ****This is the full first chapter I Just want to see if you guys want me to continue because I'm not going to write this if nobody's reading it. Now lets began the story.**

* * *

After a long summer and a long sophomore year I'm happy it's finally the first day of school and It's Junior year. This summer was the most craziest one I had in all my years living in Beacon Hills. Derek's uncle Peter is alive after Derek killed him before so he could become the alpha after his uncle killed Laura one od Derek's sisters so he could be the alpha. Peter used Lydia so he can give Derek clues through her on how to bring him back to life, I know it's confusing. Allison's aunt Kate and mother Victoria died as well. Kate was one badass but thank god she was killed that bitch was crazy and I thought I had issues but nothing compared to her. Victoria ended up getting bit by Derek and as an Argent if you get bit by a wolf you have to die there's no pill they can take there's not a class they can take they are not allowed to be bitten by a wolf so even if Allison wanted to be one she couldn't. Let's see what else happen this past year oh yeah, Jackson was a weird lizard thing called the Kanima who as controled by this kid Matt who soon reached his fate and was killed or more like drowned. Once Jackson was himself he was later bitten by Derek and after Joined his pack until his father decided he wanted to move them to fuckin London. Derek had also added another member to his pack Issac Lahey. Issac was an adorable tall guy he one of the saddest backgrounds that I knew of, his mother died when he was little and his brother died over seas in the military. Issac was left with his abusive father who would call him names and hit him and throw stuff at him if he didn't do something right. His dad was later killed when Jackson became the Kanima thank god his dads dead no child should go through abuse. The young teen was sent to jail because he was accused of killing his father even though he hated him he wouldn't taken it that far may his father rest in hell! After two of Derek's pack member Boyd and Erica went missing when they went out to find a pack of their own when they heard noises they followed the sounds but at the end it was just a recording and sence then we haven't heard from them nobody knows where they are. Derek couldn't just have one pack member I eventually volunteered to be bitten and joined his pack Me Derek and Issac , Scott has his own pack of just himself but when Derek needs him he's always there. All this happened in a year now this school year I want to start fresh. I rolled up in my brand new purple Mercedes with the slightly tinted windows and white Interior I honked the horn at a group of freshmen standing in the parking lot.

"Damn, nice car!" yelled a skater type boy.  
"Thanks." I said parking it and getting out and sitting on the hood of it waiting for someone else to pull up.  
All honesty my legs are really burning I have on a pair of high purple and black shorts a sleeve-less white shirt and black heeled boots. My long curly hair hung to my waist every strand had the perfect curl. My dark red lipstick made my bright green eyes pop out even more. I walked into the school as the sun burned my already tan legs. I was looking for someone Scott, stiles, Allison, Lydia or Issac I was searching for down the hall when someone came up behind me and started talking to me.  
"Looking for someone?" I knew that voice from any where it was my charming boyfriend Scott McCall.  
"Actually, I am and his name is Stiles Stilinski."  
"Aw, really you were looking for me." The 17-year-old boy said with a smile on his face.  
"Mhm. I missed you best friend."  
"Aww that's so sweet of you."  
"Well duh Stiles." I said smiling and batting my eyelashes at Scott.  
The little wolf laughed before he spoke. "You're the worse actress ever."  
"Well then again I wasnt trying to act I really did miss him the last three weeks."  
"Whatever let's just find the others."

After we walked in the halls forever trying to find the other three we all sat down at our old lunch table in the cafeteria going over one another's class schedule I had first block with Lydia and Issac second block with Issac third with Allison and fourth with Stiles it sucks not having class with Scott ut I'll get over it. before the bell rung me Allison and Lydia were in front of Lydia's locker when we see two cute boys walk in they looked exactly the same our eyes caught there's I'm sorry but might have a boyfriend but these twins were gorgeous. They were freshmen but that didn't stop Lydia and Allison from looking.

"Brothers." Allison said staring the darker one down.  
Lydia giggled before she spoke."Twins." At the moment the bell rung and we were headed to first block me Lydia and Issac who caught up with us after he left Scott and Stiles.

* * *

After class we all met up at Lydia's locker all of us were in a deep conversation laughing ad taking pictures. Out of nowhere the locker on the other side of the hall closes really hard and one of the twins are there just staring at us with a smile on his face. I got a bad vibe but I just shook the feeling away.I glanced over at Scott who was thinking hard I could easily tell.  
"I do to." I said and everyone looked at like they were surprised I could read his mind... I guess there not use to be being a beta yet.  
"What do you mean 'Drea what's going on?"  
"Scott doesn't trust the twins he feels like there's something going on that he should know but he doesn't know"  
"Come on they are extremely cute they look like there the sweetest things in the world and I think that ones attracted to me."  
"Issac's cute and adorable but he's a wolf your argument is."  
"She has a point." Allison said as she looked back over at the boy and squinted a bit the scare on the side of his face looked familiar, that grin looked familiar her jaw dropped and she blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't crazy.  
"Allison what is it?" Scott asked her  
"That's Aiden... he's an alpha him and his brother are the twin alpha's."  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
"My dad's studied them for a while almost caught them once ask Derek he know's the story or just ask Peter they'll fill you in."

"And I so hopped this year was gonna be normal." I said leaning on Issac.

* * *

**So that is my preview of chapter one please tell me what I need to fix and/or need to improve on. R&R and also NO FLAMES :) Please Please review this I need help improving my wrighting and I can't do that without some motivation. **


End file.
